mlpfimroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HamiltrashLAMS/Chromeverse Family Headcannons
Self-made family headcannons�� Mane Six (Married) Fluttershy/Rainbow Dash *Happily married *Biological mothers of Jet Lag, Whispering Willow, and Monochrome; adoptive mothers of Scootaloo *Rainbow lasted on the WonderBolts team for only a year because of a major accident, which left her with a broken collar bone, a couple of cracked ribs, and a concussion *Fluttershy works as a vet and a part-time nurse. She and RD converted her old cottage into a vet center just before Jet was born *Dash is currently a high school football coach in the autumn, and a track coach in the spring. She is a very strict leader, but her team loves her *Shy and Rainbow first met in Bow Hothoof’s diner and have been close ever since. It admittedly took them a while to come to terms with their feelings for each other, but it all worked out in the end *Rainbow and Flutters had a very hard time helping Monochrome with his depression. They tried everything, but nothing seemed to work and it only worsened when he started cutting Applejack/Soarin *Parents of Southern Belle *Soarin’ deeply loves both of “his gals”. His favorite thing to do with his wife and daughter is bake pies/pastries *Soarin’ is a retired WonderBolt and now helps his family on Sweet Apple Acres *While pregnant, Applejack never stopped working. Of course, as Belle grew more and more, AJ was less and less abl to do work (which she was less than thrilled about) *Soarin’is a midget compared to his family; AJ is 6’8”, Belle is 7’2”, and Soarin’ is 5’8” Twilight Sparkle/Derpy Hooves *Parents of Andromeda Galaxy and Sergeant Bubble Burst *Derpy is still a mailmare, despite her wife being a princess *Bubbles has always had a passion for being in combat and he joined the Royal Guard as he turned 18 *Andy works in her mother Twilight’s library part-time. She loves astronomy and plans to travel to the moon *Derpy and Twi met at a book sales convention, funny enough. The two connected over a volume of Power Ponies, and slowly fell for one another Rarity/Vinyl Scratch *Parents of Benitoite Buzz and Opaque Radiance *Live in Manehattan bc of Rarity’s modeling job and Vinyl’s disk jockey business *Ben followed in his mother Vinyl’s hoofsteps and made it big in the music industry. He is currently one of the top dubstep musicians in Equestria, and loves playing riffs on his electric guitar *Opaque is pretty skilled in making jewelry, and uses the most rare and expensive gems/jewels for her products Discord/Pinkie Pie *Parents of Bonanza Confetti Pie *Bonanza has chaotic powers like Discord, except hers are much weaker *Discord and Pinkie fell for each other at around the same time, but Pinkie just didn’t realize it. In order to draw her to him, Discord trainer himself (with the help of Applejack) to become physically stronger so he could properly preform the earth pony courtship (showing off physical strength by lifting heavy objects). However, none of it worked and Pinkie fell for him bc of his personality *Pinkie is a very cuddly pony, as is Discord. She loves when he wraps himself around her and they cuddle for forever CMC Scootaloo/Sweetie Belle *Parents of Song Bird *Have been “in-love” since they were in their early teens *Scootaloo found out that the reason why she couldn’t fly was bc of a lack of magic in her body. However, that hasn’t stopped her; Scootaloo now has learned to navigate and fly with a jet pack *Sweetie Belle is a famous Broadway actress, which is why the little family has moved to Manehattan *Scootaloo was the one to carry Song Bird surprisingly *Believe it or not, Scoot is the more cuddly and affectionate of the two, especially in private Apple Bloom/Gabby *Parents of Balky Belmac *Gabby carried and laid Balky’s egg *Apple Bloom was very hesitant when it came to expressing/confessing her feelings. It was Sweetie and Scoot who helped her *When Sweetie and Scootaloo first started dating, Apple found herself pretty jealous if her friends’ relationship, especially bc she was having trouble expressing herself Royalty (Married) Princess Luna/Older!Pipsqueak TBA Princess Celestia/Ember TBA Big Mac/Princess Cadance TBA Siblings of the Mane Six Marble Pie/Starlight Glimmer/Trixie TBA Limestone Pie/Gilda *Parents of Overcast *Have a pretty toxic marriage and fight constantly *Overcast was (and still is) neglected as a foal. His mothers were either “too busy” or simply forgot to feed little Cassie sometimes *Gilda and Limestone were, perhaps, in love at one time in their lives. They dated in their late teens, and the relationship declined at some point down the road *Overcast isn’t close to either of his mothers. He does, however, connect well with his dear Aunt Maud Maud Pie/Bulk Biceps *Parents of Barbelle Bonebreak and Boulder *Met at the local gym in Ponyville and it was love at first sight *Bulk was very scared to confess to Maud, but his bestie Fluttershy and her then-girlfriend Rainbow Dash helped majorly *Maud birthed Barbelle at home, much to Bulk’s dismay and worry. Of course, giving birth was a whole new kind of pain for the earth pony, but Maud kept a straight face and stayed strong the whole time. For Boulder’s birth, Bulk practically forced his wife to go to the hospital *Barbelle is a pro-wrestler and a three-time boxing champion. She is freakishly strong like the rest of her family, and is super stubborn *Boulder is a powerhouse of an earth pony, and looks a good five years older than he actually is. His forelegs are build up w/ rock-solid muscle, and his chest is very thick and broad Zephyr Breeze/Quibble Pants *Parents of Scribble Scrabble *Met at an art convention and Zephyr instantly started hitting on Quibble Shining Armor TBA Other Divorced Shining Armor/Princess Cadence TBA Category:Blog posts